Dreams (Written with starlightshadow999)
by opuscon789
Summary: Possible the first story written with someone else. check out is fan fic page /u/4258235/starlightshadow999 Rainbow get stuck in a dream Thanks to Laran


Dreams, they have a purpose. They can make ponies cry, laugh, scared, love, hate, happy, sad, etc. Dreams can last for a longtime, up to one year. There is a story about a pony stuck in a dream. This was an unforgettable moment for her.

It was another perfect day in Ponyville and the weather called it to be a sunny day and no rain for the rest of the week. Rainbow Dash was in the air practicing flying for fun. She spins in circles at the same time she does a loop and made a spinning dive toward the ground. At the last second she spends her wings and pulls up doing loops at the same time. And makes a dive toward the track where a wing power devise sat. Dash flies by and stops.

"Well that it for the day," she said

Rainbow goes to Twilights house to get just hang out. But a surprise was waiting for her at her house.

"Twilight is you home?" asked Rainbow

"HELP ME," Twilight yelled

Rainbow rushed into the basement and fines Twilight tied up and someone that looked fumier.

"Trixie we meet again," said Rainbow

"Ha Ha Ha the great and powerful Trixie has returned for a second magic act," said Trixie

"Be careful Rainbow," Twilight worried

"The plan is that Twilight power will soon belong to me as I suck her magic into me the great and powerful Trixie," she said

"Can you please stop saying the great and powerful etc. because that bothering me?" Rainbow asked

"Now you came to me and since you one of the powerful of the mane six, I have a surprise for you and one thing that I have to say is that its better the world you live in," Trixie said

"What is that," Rainbow said

"Rainbow she's trying to trick you," Twilight yelled

Trixie used a silent spell on Twilight to shut her up, also throws a ball at Rainbow and ones it hit ground smoke comes out. Rainbow start feeling light headed and falls to the ground.

"What did you do to me?" Rainbow asked

"Ha, the great and powerful Trixie is putting you to sleep for the rest of your life so sweet dreams, forever," Trixie laughed

Rainbow falls into a deep sleep.

Opal and Starlight walk in to the basement, Opal tackle Trixie and Starlight frees Twilight.

"Trixie is now paralyzed," Opal said

"We heard something in the basement so we came as fast as we came," Starlight expanded

"Trixie put some type of sleep spell on Rainbow that makes here sleep forever, we need her sometime but Trixie interrupted the balance in the mane six, if we don't get her back soon another threat will come and we won't have Rainbow to help us there for the threat will have control over Equestria and we won't have any control over the threat, there is always a way to break a spell and the only way to break the spell is to go inside her head and see what she's dreaming about and break a magic stick and the spell is broken but it extremely risky because anything can happen in a dream," Twilight expanded

"I offer to go in," Starlight said

"Me Too," said Opal

"I'll take care of Trixie and write a letter to the princess," said Twilight

Twilight put a spell on Starlight and Opal and teleported them into Rainbow's dream.

"Good luck," said Twilight

Rainbow woke to the odd sensation of water dribbling on her face. She opened her eyes and found that she was lying down under the canopy of a massive forest. It appeared as if it had just rained and leaves were shedding water like tears. She had no idea where she was or why, but she knew one thing. It was Trixie's doing. She jumped trying to get air. She was horrified to find no wings on her back. Rainbow walked through the forest in the direction she thought Ponyville might be. She walked for what seemed an eternity until she tripped on a root that seemed to lift out of the ground. She fell face first into a meadow. In the distance she could see what resembled a city. She ran, but the city only seemed to get further away. To her surprise she saw Rarity. She called to her.

"Rarity!" she turned her head, saw Rainbow, turned around, and ran behind a nearby rock. Rainbow approached the rock, but found no pony behind it. She was starting to get a little freaked out when she was finally greeted by a soft voice.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash," she jerked quickly to face a Pegasus. "Jumpy are we? Why?"

"Who are you? Where am I? How do you know me?"

"Slow down. I can't answer all of those at the same time. My name is Darkdusk Magewitch. This is your dream world," he answered with soft tones.

"Where are my wings?" she was still very confused.

"Make them. You control this realm," Darkdusk smiled.

"Follow me," Rainbow followed close behind the Pegasus.

Unknown Location.

"Starlight where are we?" asked Opal

"I think were in Rainbow's Head," Starlight answered

"Where did my wings go?" Opal asked

"Mine are gone to," Starlight said

"I guess we have to walk," Opal said

Starlight and Opal walked for miles hoping to see something and find a city.

Cloudy City.

They approached the mysterious city. As they grew closer to it Rainbow noticed that it resembled Cloudsdale. It hung off of a cliff that seemed to have no bottom underneath. It was very beautiful and she felt at home. They walked through the city streets and she recognized so many things. Magewitch escorted her to the race course.

"What are we doing here?" she asked giving him an awkward look.

Rainbow's wing proofed on to her and she was glad they where back.

"I want to see you fly. I especially want to see you perform a Sonic Rainboom."

Rainbow smiled an especially large grin. She jumped in the air as quick as possible and took off. She rounded the course nearly eight times before deciding to pull off and gain altitude. She flew higher and higher. When she reached about two thousand feet above the course she turned into a nosedive. As she flew down a Mach cone started to form around her body. There was a suddenly with a burst of color. Boom! She was now moving at an incredible speed. She went right through the course and straight down. It seemed as if she would never hit the bottom of the large chasm that the city hovered upon. She had seen something resembling a gravestone when she was suddenly stopped and lifted back to the city.

"Are there graves down there?" she asked as soon as she had reached the course again.

"No," Magewitch answered quickly.

"But I..."

"No." Magewitch interrupted. "Let's go get some food. You have to be hungry."

Unknown location

"Wow, did you see that?" Opal asked

"Yes that was Rainbow Dash alright; usually she can do that," said Starlight

"Wait, was that the legendary Sonic Rainboom, I never seen one before but of course Rainbow could do that because she's fast," said Opal

"Since we know that Rainbow is here lets find her and get her spirit back to the real world," said Starlight.

"Hey our wings are back," said Opal

"Now we can search overhead. Come on," said Starlight.

"Okay," Rainbow suspected that something was wrong here, but shrugged off the thought. They walked out of the race course and down the cloudy street. To her surprise they walked into a bakery and found Pinkie Pie walking around baking things and setting them out.

"Pinkie Pie, Hi!"

"Hi Rainbow Dash, Are you hungry?" as soon as Pinkie had said this Rainbow's stomach began to growl at her.

"Yes, what do you have Pinkie?" she stared at the goodies on the counter.

"No. These aren't for you silly. I am going to make special cupcakes. It is really fun to make them. I'll be right back."

"Can I come help." Rainbow found herself intrigued at how Pinkie said it was fun.

"No, but don't worry. You will help me make cupcakes someday." Pinkie snickered with a creepy grin on her face.

Rainbow sat in a chair at the counter and Magewitch sat next to her. They sat there for what seemed to be an eternity before Pinkie came back out holding a tin filled with freshly made cupcakes. She was covered in red.

"Ew, what is that Pinkie?" Rainbow asked eyeballing the red stuff all over Pinkie.

"Um, Its jelly. These are jelly filled cupcakes. Try one Dashy." Pinkie answered holding out the tin. Rainbow put one of the cupcakes into her mouth and smiled.

"Sweet, but oddly salty jelly."

"Its my secret jelly. Its awesome." Pinkie giggled. (LOL Reference)

When they had finished with their weird cupcakes, Magewitch turned to Rainbow Dash.

"I have to leave. This may be your world, but who do you think maintains your mind. I'll see you later Rainbow." Magewitch turned and left the bakery. Pinkie smiled large.

"Now do you want to help me make cupcakes."

"No I need to find out how to get out of this dream." Pinkie began to pout.

"Well okay. You can help later than. Bye."

"Wait how do I get to someone who can help," Rainbow asked before Pinkie went back to work.

"Well you know that I'm just a figment of your imagination, but maybe Opal can help. She's is our news reporter here in your head, but be careful. In this dream if you hurt yourself you get hurt in real life."

"Thanks Pinkie."

"Bye Dashy."

Rainbow walked for a long time before she stumbled upon something she had not recognized. She entered the building that stuck out like a sore thumb. She saw a pony that she had no memory of just like Magewitch. She approached him.

"Hello I was told that somepony named Opal could help me get back to the real world."

"That would be me, but are you sure you want to go back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you go back you can never come back, but if you stay you can have everything you've ever wanted."

"Stop There," said Opal

"Rainbow Dash she's fake, she's trying to trick you and that's not a real portal it takes you somewhere else in the dream world,"

"First which one is the real Opal?" asked Rainbow

"I'm the real Opal,"

"No, I'm the real Opal,"

"Shut Up!" said Rainbow "Now I am going to ask a Question that only the real Opal would know, what year where you born?" asked Rainbow

"1986," answered Opal 1

"1856," answered Opal 2

"Opal 2 is right, she's the real Opal," said Rainbow

"What you can't be that old," said Opal 1

"It's called Time Travel,"

Opal 1 turned into Trixie.

"Now Rainbow I'm giving you a choice you can stay in the world of your imagination or you can go to the real crappy would you live in?"

"Rainbow come with use to the real world where everything matters," said Opal

"I want to stay here."

"What!"

"I like it here."

"You herd her she likes it here," said Trixie

"GET OUT!" yelled Trixie. Trixie got bigger and bigger and grew into a monster

"Um, on second thought, run!" yelled Rainbow.

"We have to break that glowing stick," said Starlight. There was a glowing stick right behind Big Trixie.

"Okay, I'm going for it," said Opal. Opal grabbed the stick and flew up.

"Do you think you will end this easy, let find out how well you will communicate," said Trixie. In a flash nopony could hear anypony. When Opal tried to talk she couldn't speak.

Rainbow's Thoughts: Great now how are we going to communicate?

Starlight's Thoughts: Rainbow how did I read your mind?

Opal's Thoughts: We can't speak, but we can read minds?

Rainbow's Thoughts: Guys, lets communicate like this for now on.

Opal held on to one part of the stick and Rainbow held on to the other side and they broke the stick.

"Nooooooo, you really think that this is over. I have one more surprise for you," said Trixie. Suddenly the floor collapsed and a black hole appeared.

"If you're sucked in, you're stuck here forever," said Trixie

"Rainbow this is your dream and you're the one who can control it. You have to believe that we can get out of this."

Rainbow believed; and Opal, Starlight and Rainbow were getting stronger. They outran the black hole and made it to the portal. In the real world Twilight was looking at Rainbow when a hoof stuck out of Rainbow's body. Twilight pulled on the hoof. Starlight and Opal came out of her body and Rainbow woke up.

"I'm glad your back Rainbow," said Twilight

"I'm glad were back to."

"I thought that the dream world was a better place for me for a little while but I was wrong. Today I learned that if I did stay in the dream world forever I would miss my real friends," said Rainbow

"This makes a prefect letter to Princess Celesta," said Twilight

"This also makes a perfect Newspaper article," said Opal

"Well I had fun and very interesting journey across your head," said Starlight

Rainbow writes her letter:

**_ Dear Princess Celesta_**

**_Today I learn that reality is better than something fake. My live was really boring and I would rather go somewhere that not Equestria like Dileria or something that is very cool. The Dream world is an example of that and in that world the world is all about you. But if you have everything you want you will realist that you don't really want that. Spending time with friends is all you need._**

**_ Signed: Rainbow Dash _**

Later Opal writes a newspaper article:

**_ A couple of days ago I visited a world that I thing everyone has been t, dream world of course. Dreams revolve around you, which is cool. But when I went there without falling to sleep I realize that there more things to do in the real world. If you really want to go there it a free flight all you need to do is go to bed._**

Trixie ran away from jail and is still out there. And that's the story of dreams. Now you can now just lay down and take a rest.

The End**** ****


End file.
